


Among the stars

by AlessandraMortt



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: :0, Art, F/F, Fluff, I mean Soft and Badass that's like the definition of them, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Space Wives, im always in emotional shambles over them, they get to spacewalk because they deserve a soft but badass ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessandraMortt/pseuds/AlessandraMortt
Summary: For an eternity, Andromache lay alone and watched the night sky glimmer and dance, and flicker away forever, until not even it remained intact, time taking its toll as it always did. Then came Quỳnh, and they watched together, neither would ever have to be alone again. Through pain and endless suffering and impossible odds, they now find themselves floating freely among the stars. (Art)
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: Andromaquynh Secret Santa 2020





	Among the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis une validashiun hoe, my guys, which also includes telling me what you may not like about it? I'm really curious. Bonus points if you guess the inspo franchise. Posting here to help with the 'fic' count too, as usual.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated :3
> 
> My artblog on Tumblr is [mortt-artsy](https://mortt-artsy.tumblr.com/post/638814350351777792/just-you-and-me-andromaquynh-secret-santa-gift-for) and I cry about Andromaquynh [here](https://thirst-teenth.tumblr.com)


End file.
